Shades
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. When Hiccup catches her reading a book he disapproves of, her son takes it upon himself to teach Valka the true meaning of shades of grey. Hiccup/Valka Valcup (warning for incest)
1. Chapter 1

**Yanno when someone writes you a prompt they expect you to like, and you sort of obsessively love it there and then? That was basically what happened with this one.**

 **The same "accidental sex" prompt list (that inspired** ** _Vibes,_** **and will go on to cause other fics) spawned this one.**

 **"You made an inaccurate assumption about something and I'm going to teach you the truth" + "You don't what** ** _insert kink is_** **and I can't explain without showing you" + "I showed you** ** _insert sexual thing_** **as a joke but now you're turned on"...**

 **basically Valka read 50 Shades Of Grey, and Hiccup... teaches her better. BDSM flavoured incest. Or incest flavoured BDSM. Whatever tickles your boat or floats your fancy.  
**

 **(also _fuck 50sog._ )**

-HTTYD-

She wasn't sure why she was reading it, honestly. It had been a gift from her friend, as a joke when Valka had drunkenly lamented being single a while since her divorce. It wasn't as though she hadn't had _offers,_ requests for dates and so on, but nobody had really set her on fire or caught her attention. And after several years in a passion-less marriage before she and Stoick agreed they were better friends than lovers, Valka _wanted_ someone who really created a spark for her.

The book... it was intriguing, she supposed. Offered views into things Valka had never experienced or even paid much thought to. And in a way, it certainly excited her to read. Valka put that down to a lack of outside stimuli, rather than a deep interest in these acts of depravity. It was supposed to be an erotic book, no? So it made sense that it was able to incite arousal somewhat, surely? And from what Valka had heard, the books were very popular. So she shouldn't feel guilty about sneaking in a chapter or two now and then, no?

Perhaps reading it at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits hadn't been her wisest idea. Because that was how her _son_ caught her with it. And judging by the look on his face, Hiccup certainly knew what it was.

"You don't actually _read_ that shit do you?"

In light of her reading material, Valka didn't think she could chide him for his language.

"It was a gift!"

"That crap isn't worth the paper it's written on."

Given his liberal, open upbringing, Valka was amazed Hiccup seemed so revolted by something as tame as his mother reading erotic fiction.

"I didn't know you were so prudish."

Rooting through the fridge for a drink, Hiccup's head appeared back from around the door.

"Quite the opposite. I'm _offended_ by anybody who thinks that book contains good BDSM."

The book almost fell from Valka's hands in shock at his blunt answer, her son quite calmly drinking from the carton of smoothie. It was his, so he could do what he liked, she supposed.

"Is... is it not?"

Placing his carton back where he got it, Hiccup wiped his mouth before crossing the room and plucking the book from her hands, holding it as though it were dirty and repulsed him.

"This book has as much place in BDSM as I have in Worlds Strongest Man."

"And you know... about those sorts of things?"

She and her son had talked sex before - Valka wanted him to not be clueless about condoms and safe sex when he eventually got to that point - but she'd never expected to be asking Hiccup _these_ sorts of questions.

"You could say that. And _this_ " he tossed the book away, landing messily on the side "is not what it's about. He treats her like an object to be acquired, a transaction. Submission is a gift, a bond. If you can't trust your Dominant to at least respect your limits, you shouldn't be in a scene with them. When submission isn't _offered,_ it isn't submission. It's abuse."

His voice took on a new timber as he spoke, eyes wistful, obviously picturing alongside his words.

"I see."

Was it warm in there?

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to explain BDSM to someone without" he gestured loosely "demonstration... I mean. I _could_ show you."

"Hiccup!"

"What? Oh. Right. Another thing that _book"_ he said the word with a degree of distaste "gets wrong... BDSM isn't all about sex. Sometimes it is just about trust. Or pain. Or freedom. An exploration into the darker side of yourself, within the confines of a scene that will end and you can leave it behind. It can be about testing your limits. Sure, it can be a way to get off, but that is not all there is to it."

His... calmness, his confidence. They surprised Valka. She'd always thought of her son as a little awkward. It wasn't a bad thing, he'd inherited it from her after all, but this smooth tone of his and lack of any nerves whatsoever? Strange on his familiar face.

"I don't know son."

Hiccup cocked his head, surveyed her coolly.

"What's wrong mom? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Phrased that way, Valka almost agreed. Except, there was no way she could justify letting Hiccup do... hel, she didn't even know what? Surely?

Fingers brushed her shoulder, made her jump slightly as she looked up into Hiccup's eyes.

"Hey. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to. Consent is the cornerstone. But you can live in blissful ignorance if you want. Just promise not to learn from that bloody book."

Was she being ridiculous? Valka had certainly been intrigued by the book. And Hiccup said it didn't have to be about sex, which admittedly made her all the _more_ curious. Another thought sprang to mind.

"How, exactly, do you know about this sort of thing?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, sighed.

"Heather isn't my girlfriend. She's my submissive."

She blinked. A few times. Valka wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"And that's a different thing?"

"Well, some people date their subs. Not always. It's more an agreement that I'm her Dom. She'd need my permission to see anybody else. It's complicated, but it's completely her choice."

"I see."

"So. You want a demonstration or not?"

"I hardly think it would be appropriate."

"Says who? Most people would say kink is inappropriate on the whole. Does that make it so?"

Valka tapped her fingers against the side of her cold teacup, contemplating her son.

"You seem awfully... eager to insist I let you show me."

Hiccup shrugged.

"I like newbies. There's something about teaching someone how to unlock themselves that I love. And I know how you felt stifled by domestic life for years. I can show you a way to feel _free,_ rather than worry you will go off and find someone who does not have your best interests at heart."

That all sounded tempting, Valka was ashamed to admit.

"Ok."

Surprise flickered across his face - Hiccup hadn't expected her to agree, it seemed. But he didn't backtrack or recoil. Just straightened up, phone in hand.

"You're not dressed right. Change into something that can come off easily" at Valka's own shocked look, Hiccup chuckled "don't worry. It's just because clothes and restraints rarely mix well. If you ever feel uncomfortable, you can say stop, and I'll never ignore it. But given that I came out of you, I think shyness about your body is a little redundant."

Phrased like that, she felt silly. And a little strange. Skin tingling in anticipation, Valka stood and turned away.

"See, you're off to a good start already."

"Huh?"

"You did as you were told. Go on. Come to my room when you're ready."

He didn't say changed. He said _ready._ Valka suspected those two would be very seperate events. Seeming quite calm, Hiccup gestured for her to head upstairs first, then followed sedately, entering his bedroom far more calmly than Valka felt he had the right to be. She fussed far too long about what on earth he could have meant she should wear. Delaying. Buying time really.

Hiccup's bedroom door was ajar when she stepped out into the hallway again, heard him talking on the phone.

"Honestly, it's like you say these things intentionally to get yourself in trouble. Yes. I will call you later, so don't forget to keep your phone with you. Good girl."

His voice was like liquid silk on the phone, talking to Heather - who he _had_ initially introduced to his mother as a girlfriend, though that appeared to simply be a cover for the truth of their relationship, which apparently solely included this world of depravity. Gods, what was she doing?

"Are you sure about this?"

Finding her feet had already carried her in, Valka nodded at her son, who himself had changed into slimmer fitting clothes - a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but they hugged his lean shape, tapered waist and broadened shoulders.

"As sure as I can be."

Hiccup didn't look... perverse or leering, merely calm and intrigued. Valka had half-expected to walk in and find a huge selection of questionable sex toys lying around, a sudden and harsh introduction to deviancy. Instead, Hiccup approached her slowly, holding only some fabric in his hand.

"Before anything else, you need to pick a safe word. It means stop everything, end scene, no question. You can say stop, but for some people there are different levels of 'stop' and a safe word is absolute."

"What should I pick?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"It's your word. Something you'll remember. Something you aren't likely to say otherwise."

She pondered, still a little offset.

"Cloud."

Hiccup didn't laugh at her choosing something like the name of her cat. He just nodded.

"Cloud it is. If I do anything you don't like, then tell me. If anything is too much, tell me. Are we clear?"

He held her gaze, still in that cool, calm mode as he asked. Valka nodded.

"Say it."

There was an unmistakable note of command in his voice.

"Clear."

"Good. Is it alright if I blindfold you?"

"Do you need to?"

"No. But deprivation of one sense will heighten your others. And I get the feeling you will relax a lot faster if you aren't looking at my face the whole time."

Trying to steady her breathing, Valka nodded. Hiccup reached up placed the blindfold on, fiddling with it before asking softly if it was comfortable. His lowered voice seemed to brush against her ears like a faint but real caress, already demonstrating how taking her sight made her other senses heighten. Hiccup kept talking in that low, silken voice, peeling away her shirt with nimble fingers and explaining it to her as he went.

"This is bondage tape. It only sticks to itself, not you."

Even the feeling of her own hair brushing her bare back was causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin, Valka wrought tight with anticipation as Hiccup wrapped the tape around her wrists, almost too tight but he pinched and prodded her fingers, rubbed the back of her hands to check blood flow before moving on.

Already, she realised, Hiccup had her in an incredibly vulnerable position. She couldn't get out of the binds on her wrists behind her back, she couldn't _see,_ and Hiccup had already removed one article of clothing. He could be doing anything and she'd not know. Completely at his mercy.

It was probably wrong how utterly _thrilling_ she found that.

"If you start to get pins and needles or anything in your hands, let me know. The bonds aren't _that_ tight, but you're a beginner and I don't want you overestimating your body."

She nodded. Hiccup's footsteps sounded around her, something making a plastic-y sort of noise before he approached again, murmuring in her ear about how they would try different things to find what she enjoyed most. Based upon that book Hiccup had dismissed, Valka was expecting pain. Instead, something _ice cold_ touched her back, something she thought should be melting but it just kept leaving frigid trails over her skin, sending shivers down her spine, throughout her whole body. Her nipples swelled in response to the chilled feelings despite Hiccup staying on her back, and Valka dimly hoped Hiccup didn't notice before the ice swept across the dip at the base of her spine and her whole body bucked, knees almost giving in shock.

"So that's a yes on the ice, I take it?"

A shuddering, half-nonsense noise that was supposed to be "yes" left Valka's mouth, still trying to catch her breath from that sharp spike of feeling, unsure how she was still standing. Hiccup's fingers touched her next, rubbing and stroking.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Warming your skin back up."

His hands _were_ warmer than her chilled skin. And the touch felt quite nice. Both hands moved over her back, chasing away the cold until his fingers curled loosely around her waist, his breath warm against her shoulder.

"What next? Heat? Pain? I even have something that could make you squirm until you can't breathe if you're particularly ticklish..." his fingers scrambled over her sides, and Valka bowed and wriggled at the very ticklish touch "aha!"

"No tickles!"

"As you wish. Back to the question. Heat? Or pain? Neither will leave lasting damage, I promise."

His hands were still on her. Valka wondered if his gentle strokes over her hips were intentional.

"I'll try both."

The chances Valka would ever have the nerve to do something like this again - with anybody, she'd obviously not come back to her son! - was pretty low, so if she was going to experience these things, it ought to be now.

"Alright then. I'm going to take off your bottoms, if that's ok with you?"

She felt utterly naked when he did, though Valka still had her bra and pants on. Hiccup had to hold her as she stepped free of her jeans, then led her toward the bed - _his bed -_ before laying her down, moving Valka to how he wanted her and so she could still breathe. Her ears picked up the sound of a match striking, a few hissing noises before Hiccup blew the match out, that distinct scent lingering in the air afterwards.

"Don't forget to breathe."

Valka let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, heard the scrape of something against something else, before she could smell... chocolate?

Warmth splashed across her back, not the heat she was expecting but there was something about the buttery liquid that made her whole body go lax, the drips unpredictable as they were drizzled over her skin, dribbles landing over her arms as her wrists were still bound behind her. There was a faint ache in her shoulders, telling Valka she'd been slacking on her yoga as it shouldn't really have stressed her joints so much already.

The wet, moving muscle was distinctive, and Valka realised Hiccup had _licked_ chocolate from her skin, continuing the journey until his mouth was hovering over the base of her spine, lapping up the puddled liquid there. She wasn't sure if she should question it. Hiccup had said it wasn't sexual... maybe the warmth of his mouth was part of it?

Either way, Valka ignored the mental images of him knelt above her, body oh so close...

A damp cloth swiped away the sticky mess left behind, but it wasn't enough to erase that tingle left by Hiccup's tongue.

"Don't tense up now."

Valka tried to stay limp, but her whole body jerked with the first splash of what she knew instinctively was melted candle wax, every nerve in her body seeming to rush to that little spot that was on fire... but only for a few seconds, the burn fading to a pleasant sort of heat afterwards. Then the next came, and the next and the next... Hiccup alternated between single drops and steady drizzles, up and down her back, moving to the back of her thighs when he seemed bored of one spot and Valka squirmed anew as she cursed thoughts of his tongue chasing melted chocolate there...

Strangely, Hiccup's fingers ran over her cheek for a few seconds, then retreated. Before Valka could think too hard, there was wax running between her thighs as Hiccup left a burning line there, mattress rising as his weight vanished again.

Her whole body was trembling slightly now, and Valka realised with a horrified thrill that despite what Hiccup said about BDSM not being synonymous with sex, she was obscenely aroused already. By her own _son._

"I'd just changed those sheets. Ah well. Mess is inevitable."

His hands set about removing the dried wax from her, quick and efficient and her skin felt oddly smoothed beneath each disc. Fingers rubbed the inside of her knee, seeking to soothe Valka slightly.

"Are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm fine" _I'm horrifically turned on by you, but I don't want to stop_ "keep going."

"Do your shoulders hurt?"

They did, but Valka was too enthralled by her own vulnerability to let him free her yet.

"No."

"Hands feel ok?"

He pinched her fingertips anyway, but Valka answered to be sure.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, there are different types of pain. Lots of types. I won't show you them all at once, else I don't think you'd be sitting very comfortably for a few days. But based on what I've seen from you so far, I have an idea for what types of pain you will enjoy. If I'm too rough, say red. Not rough enough, say green. Just right and you want me to stay that intensity, say yellow. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Alright then. I'm going to lift you a little, don't panic."

He lifted her hip, sliding a thick pillow beneath and Valka flushed lightly when she realised the angle he'd shifted her to meant her backside was now rather... pointed up. On display. Hiccup opened a door, his own breathing quicker and heavier than earlier... or was that Valka's own? It was hard to tell now, turned about and turned on as she was. His footsteps came closer again, stroking just above her waistband.

"Ready? This is only to find your level, if you don't like it, say so and I'll get something else."

"R-ready."

Gods, she was wet. Valka really hoped Hiccup couldn't see. She didn't know where he was standing, if it was clear, or if he could even tell from her squirming.

The sound of something passing through the air hadn't yet registered properly when the impact did; it wasn't agonising, or even painful, but the _shock_ of something landing square against her ass was enough to make Valka cry out. Like the wax, the sting made way for a lazy warmth, one Valka was sure could grow much hotter if the fire was fed just right.

"Well? Red, yellow or green?"

Oh. Right. She had to tell him.

"Green."

The next swing was a little harder, but still not _enough._ Valka hadn't known she would want the pain, the sting, the ache... but now she had it, she needed more.

"Green."

Three more times he hit her harder before Valka felt it, that sweet, perfect mix of sting and fire that sent violent waves of pleasure rolling through her body.

"Y-yellow."

"Got it. I want you to count down from ten. If you miss one, I will start again."

His voice made her shiver. Valka knew logically she could use her safeword, make it stop. And as she grew hotter and wetter, Valka knew she _should._ But already she was hooked, desperate for more.

 _Smack!_ "Ten!"

He managed to hit the exact same spot, the sting more intense, the fire left behind for longer. Valka shuddered as fresh arousal washed through her.

 _Smack!_ "Nine!"

Her breath was ragged, body twitching with the constant pulsing left behind after each impact. Hiccup alternated sides, swats five and four landing a little lower on her sit-spots before coming back up.

"Ah-ah. You forgot to count number three. Guess we'll have to start over."

Valka wasn't sure if she was going to come or cry. Maybe both. Her ever-diminshing brain power was struggling to remember what numbers even were anymore. It took whatever self-control was left to not simply beg _her son_ to pull down her soaked pants and fuck her stupid. She bit the blanket beneath her in an attempt to process the second round of swats, grunting out the numbers and that seemed to pacify Hiccup enough that he didn't start over. Even that wasn't enough though, not when his final two impacts hit her harder, the _crack!_ of stinging pain against glowing red skin too much for her. Dignity utterly gone, Valka bucked and sobbed and twisted, writhing through the waves of climax and knowing it was impossible Hiccup hadn't noticed that.

The surging hormones left her brain in a haze, and when Valka came to her wrists were free, Hiccup's fingers petting her hair and his voice making a series of soft, soothing noises to bring her down. She'd never known _anything_ like that, the intensity of a pain-induced orgasm far superior to anything she'd felt before.

"Hey, hey, you're alright."

Hiccup was trying to calm her. Valka realised she was still shaking, using her tingling hands to seek purchase and anchor herself to the reality of cotton sheets beneath her, seizing that and using it to pull herself back to reality.

"Back with me?"

"Uh-huh."

Words were beyond her for the moment. Valka reached up and pushed the blindfold off, hoping the regained sense would help balance her others, nerves firing and blood pounding in her ears. Blinking until her eyes adjusted again, Valka could see the dark material of black jeans, Hiccup's leg closest to her as he sat next to her, waiting for Valka to come down.

"Is that... normal?"

"I've never had a submissive come from _just_ being spanked, but if you mean the whole floaty brain-melting, yeah. It's called subspace, and it is a result of all the chemicals rushing around at once. I didn't think to warn you, because, well, I wasn't expecting you to be quite so responsive. That was remiss of me as a Dominant, and I am sorry."

He was apologising? For _that_? Valka almost laughed.

"It's... fine. Gods..."

"Don't roll over yet. I need to treat your skin first."

Valka didn't immediately click on to what he meant, but Hiccup was soon kneeling behind her on the bed again, rolling the elastic band of her underwear down and she ought to be embarrassed, but after seeing her come Hiccup ought not to be surprised by the wetness there and Valka was still too blissed out for shame yet.

"Breathe, this might be cold."

He wasn't wrong, the gel-like substance on his fingers definitely chilly against her burning backside. Hiccup massaged it across her skin as though he'd forgotten entirely that she was his mother, and judging by the firm length pressing to the back of her thigh, Valka would bet he was not as unaffected as he appeared.

"What is that?"

"Aloe. It encourages healing and ought to take away some of the sting."

It felt nice, cooling and easing some of the residual sparks of her nerves. His movements were methodical, no lingering touches even as he pulled her underwear back up, though Valka heard his sharp intake of breath as moving off her in those jeans that hugged an erection undoubtedly strained him a little. Even with his aftercare, Valka still hissed when she rolled over.

"That'll pass."

Valka nodded, wriggling and shifting until her weight was more on her hips and back than her ass, which helped the pain but not the urgent arousal that resurfaced with the fresh contact against what transpired to be an _incredibly_ sensitive part of her body. It was that more than anything that made the decision for her, taking in Hiccup's swollen groin and dilated pupils, the flexing of his hands by his sides and pushing her hand up along his inner thigh.

"What do you want mom?"

It ought to have sickened her, reminded her that everything was so very _wrong_ there, but hearing him call her "mom" only thrilled Valka further, urged her hand higher.

"You."

-HTTYD-

 **I'm leaving this as unfinished because, well, it's obviously not done. However, I offer no guarantees for when it will ever get done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For tumblr, this is my 125 follower celebratory smut but its also part 2 of Shades.**

 **I _might_ do the whole Hiccup with Valka and Heather thing, but thats not what this ones about. I just wanted to write some Valcup smut.**

-HTTYD-

Fingers splayed over his erection, solid against the inside of his thigh and trapped by the tight fit of his bottoms. Hiccup hissed under his breath as Valka touched him, but he didn't stop her, just watched with dark eyes and parted lips.

Valka wondered if she should be aware how _wrong_ she ought to feel, but her body thrummed and Hiccup was the one who'd set her ablaze to begin with. He looked no more caring for convention, despite his assurance that BDSM didn't always mean sex - she believed him, but _gods_ she wanted him now. Hiccup's fingers slid down her scalp, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake before gripping her hair, pulling Valka back rather roughly and the pain only thrilled her further. Oh gods, what had he unleashed in her?

"Mom?"

His voice was low, soft, seeking Valka's assent that if they crossed that line, it was a mutual choice with both parties consent. She could only nod, heart thundering in her chest as Hiccup lunged for her mouth, his weight pinning hers in seconds as he kissed her harshly, all teeth and tongue and grinding hips. It made her still-sore backside protest, but the sting... it only fuelled pulsing need between her thighs, the firm weight of him enough to send shudders through her even with fabric between them. Already, the front of his jeans was damp with her arousal, something Valka thought maybe she ought to be ashamed of but couldn't find it in her to _care._

In fact, Valka's only hesitation came from a niggling memory of Hiccup on the phone earlier.

"What-what about" it was hard to speak when Hiccup's demanding mouth stole breath from her lungs "what about Heather?"

Hiccup didn't miss a beat, biting at Valka's jaw before grunting his words in her ear.

"She said if you really went for it, she wanted to play too."

"But... we..."

He finally slowed, lifting up on his arms and Valka missed the heat of him against her skin, fretted for his frown.

"Is that a problem for you?"

How could he think that? Valka was a quivering, needy _wreck_ beneath him, responding to his kisses, wet for his touch. But then, perhaps he worried she just wasn't thinking clearly, that she'd regret anything that happened when morning brought the harshness of clarity.

Would she? Would _he?_

"No."

His hips rolled, weight dragging across her clit and Valka quaked.

"Me either."

Further words were lost to his lips on hers, fingers twisting in her hair, teeth tugging her lower lip. She was dizzy, everything a torrid haze that seemed to center only on the way her _son_ felt rutting against her, as drawn in to the twisted lust as she.

Her hesitance in being bared returned when Hiccup went for her bra; she'd seen Heather, and Valka's body was not quite like his 20-something partners. Hiccup tsked, tore the fabric from her anyway and grunted that he couldn't wait until he was inside her, biting at the plush softness of her breasts, tugging almost cruelly on her nipples. Every sharp jolt of pain was a fresh wave of arousal, wetness soaking her thighs, his jeans, the sheets beneath her. Hiccup was primal, feral, nails scraping her skin as he moved hands toward her hips.

"May I?"

He actually _asked._ With all his heat and push and animalistic urgency, Valka had expected him to simply continue, to know she wanted. But instead he stopped, he waited, ensured Valka was willing. She nodded, but also let her hands move to his shirt, tugging the soft black fabric in an eagerness to find his skin, feel her son against her body with no impeding fabric. He conceded it, slid the fabric up and off and watched her eyes rake over his frame; Valka had seen her son topless before, but never like _this._ The light played across a thin layer of sweat, his heavy breaths making the breadth of his chest expand and fall rapidly, lean abdominals flexing.

Sodden fabric slid down her legs, tossed carelessly over his shoulder as Hiccup descended on Valka, the beast in him taking in the scent of her arousal before his tongue came out to indulge in her taste too. Valka didn't have time to consider if she should be embarrassed by his proximity, by the intimate appraisal before Hiccup had her writhing anew, squeezing her abused ass in his hands as he lifted her to his mouth, licking and sucking, biting at her inner thigh. When Valka had the strength to look down for a second, his eyes were on her face, dark and hungry.

There'd be bruises left when he was done, and Valka felt all but high on that fact, still hypersensitive all over from the ice, the wax, from Hiccup's tongue first on her spine and now her clit, urging her higher, hotter, writhing in the throes of feverishg heat.

"Ah-Hiccup!"

His name ought to have never crossed her lips in such an erotic moment, but it was all she could do not to curse louder, to scream out what her son was doing for the neighbours to hear. Hiccup chuckled, clearly happy to have her so wanton, close to climax. He didn't let up until Valka was there, lapping up the wetness of her orgasm as though she were a tasty treat to be enjoyed, chin slick and shiny with her as he rose up on his knees to watch her tremble. Wiping his mouth functionally, Hiccup held her gaze as Valka fought to regain control of her breathing.

Unsure what possessed her beyond the aching emptiness of _need,_ she spread her legs and Hiccup's eyes lit up. Valka watched him reach for his waistband, cheeks hot with a mix of shame and arousal, though the shame soon fell to the wayside when Hiccup exposed himself. Heavy and thick in his own hand, the pulsing erection left little room for doubt of Hiccup's desire for her. He made no move to stop her as Valka sat up, reaching for him, feeling the heat of him, the twitch of his cock against her fingers. His thumb swiped across her bottom lip and Valka almost took it as instruction to take him into her mouth, but Hiccup stilled her.

"Maybe later. I am _dying_ to fuck you properly."

Her body shook, surging arousal washing over her as Hiccup eyed her hungrily, fingers flexing against her hips before he turned her on her front, squeezing her ass in his hands and the stinging pleasure was _divine,_ the vulnerable position of her effectively presenting to him not mattering any longer. Hiccup murmured a request for her consent against her ear, which he got, and then _fuck_ he was inside her, sinking in one straight, solid thrust until they were fully meshed. She couldn't help but cry out as he filled her, thick and hard and _gods_ it had been too long.

Hiccup was uttering filth in her ear, telling her she was tight and hot and "gods mom, you feel so good", his chest damp against her back when Hiccup settled his weight against her, letting her feel him before lifting up enough to have room to thrust.

"Can you take it rough, or do you need me gentle mom? I'm fine either way."

She twitched, the whole of her wound tight with anticipation of him moving and Valka didn't especially care how he did it, but Hiccup was asking and an answer fell from her tongue with little thought.

"Rough."

He rolled his hips a few times, letting Valka feel him probe her deeply, stroking at those hidden spots inside, but the soft and slow soon faded now Hiccup had her assent. She'd forgotten to consider it before, but now his pelvis was hitting solidly against her spanked ass, each of Hiccup's thrusts brought her a delirium of pleasure and pain in hot, sharp darts that shot through Valka mercilessly.

His sheets were twisted in her fingers, his breath a ragged sound behind her as Hiccup moved, and the way he repeated "mom" like a mantra was not the reminder of depravity it should have been, but fuel on the fire as Valka let him fuck her as he pleased. He knelt up, gripping her hips and hauling Valka up on to her knees so he could hit her deeper, harder, his hips snapping quicker. Hiccup had brought her off twice with no relief for himself, and Valka could feel a third climax tightening in her belly already, fingers slipping under her to press against her clit only hastening the process.

If her face weren't somewhat muffled by the bed beneath her, Valka doubted anyone in within five square _miles_ would have doubted what Hiccup was doing to her, euphoric and lecherous in her vocalisations, moans breaking against each other as his pace left little time for her to even _breathe_ through the constant, battering ecstacy. The third orgasm took her as violently as Hiccup had, body convulsing, drawing in tighter as though seeking an anchor against the endless, overpowering sensations.

Hiccup came with a whining, strained cry himself, sticky and copious when he spilled inside her and Valka felt a shuddering wave of after-shocks hit her when she realised her son had been bare, unprotected inside her. She was protected, thankfully, but the thought hadn't even crossed her mind to stop him for a condom earlier, even though she felt sure Hiccup would have done so if she'd asked.

They slumped to his bed, bits of discarded wax sticking to sweaty skin as they avoided each others eyes for a minute to regain their breath. Hiccup wouldn't let it go unremarked though, reaching for her face and turning her to look at him properly.

"Are you alright?"

The question was far more than 'are you alright right this second?'. It was so many things - were they going to forget that it ever happened? Had he crossed a line, despite seeking her consent at every chance? Did she regret now the urgency was gone? Unsure how else to answer, Valka leant forward and kissed him.

"I'm fine."

-HTTYD-

 **Valcup smut is good for the soul. Honest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes when the depression hit** **s, you just need some Valcup BDSM.**

-HTTYD-

Valka was _sore_ and there were bruises coming up on her skin, and still she reached for Hiccup again, pulled her son to her hungrily and moaned when he touched her. His hands were sure on sweat-damp skin, kisses sweet and teasing before he pulled away again. Valka panicked for a second, but Hiccup stroked her cheek and smiled softly.

"It's fine. I just think you're probably overestimating your limits right now."

It was hard not to when he was still so tempting. His come was still dripping out of her, and Valka was still waiting to feel sickened, disturbed by what they'd done. Instead her body only craved _more._ More pain, more pleasure, more _Hiccup._

"But-"

Hiccup kissed her, quieting Valka.

"But nothing. My job as a Dominant is to give you what you _need,_ and right now I think you need caring for. Trust me mom" Valka shivered at the way he said that word, knew it was irrevocably changed for her "I have no regrets, and it's definitely not that I don't _want_ to keep going."

As feral as he'd been before, he was tender now. Hiccup wiped her flushed face with a damp cloth, wrapped his dressing gown around her and then had her follow him to the bathroom where he ran her a bath. Valka let him, mostly out of surprise at first, but as soon as the hot water enveloped her Valka sank into it.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup smiled, and he seemed genuinely happy. With that mind-numbing haze faded, Valka wanted to ask what happened next. But she also didn't definitely want the answer...

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna go change my bed while you soak."

Her cheeks flushed as Valka remembered what they'd put that bed through already, glad Hiccup was out of the room for a minute as she grabbed a cloth and scrubbed her thighs, wiping away her sons ejaculate from her skin. She heard him whistling as he moved around in his room, pulling off those sheets she'd soaked and that they'd both covered in wax.

Hiccup came back still cheery - and topless, though he'd fixed his bottoms - and looked her over.

"Want me to help? I can get your back."

Valka leant forward almost without thinking, Hiccup's hands moving her hair before they began to massage soap, his fingers leaving tingles in their wake as Valka thought of all the things they'd done to her over the last... however long they'd been in his bed, throwing convention and decency to the ground and stamping on it until it was left in pieces.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I certainly helped make the mess."

He chuckled, mouth seeming very close to her ear. His fingers grazed her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts and Valka bit her lip, still hyperaware of his touch. There were marks there too, from his teeth. Valka felt herself tighten around nothing, body waking eagerly at the mere memory of his roughness, the primal beast her son became when he was given the freedom to be. His hands _almost_ reached where she wanted them, but then Hiccup withdrew them and left her bereft.

"I'm going to make you something to eat and drink. Make sure you clean yourself up."

Hiccup _winked_ before he left, and Valka's mind immediately began to whirl with the implications of what he could have meant. She finished cleaning herself properly, aware all over again of the various aches and twinges left behind from Hiccup's rough treatment earlier.

There was indeed food and drink waiting when Valka went downstairs, Hiccup drinking something himself and grinning at something on his phone. He placed it down and looked up at her when he heard her footsteps, gesturing to the other side of the table. She saw a cushion on the seat, and as soon as Valka tried to sit down she appreciated it immensely.

"Smarting a bit?" she nodded "that's good. Eat something for me?"

Valka only sort of realised the way he phrased things, often at least a half-order, though his gentle tone and soft eyes said she could say no. She did it anyway, enjoying the sliced up fruit immensely. Once satisfied with her eating, Hiccup didn't let questions linger.

"So, since I notice you're a little uncertain right now, we should talk."

"Uh... ok."

She was a little out of her depth. Hiccup pressed on.

"If you want earlier to be a one time thing we never talk about again, you need to tell me."

"As opposed to... what, exactly?"

Hiccup leant back in his seat, shrugging.

"Well, as opposed to... repeat performances. Whether that's just me introducing you to BDSM for a bit before you go off and find someone more... legal? I don't know what to call it. Or we can just do this when we want, and nobody has to know. Except Heather, that is. She already knows though."

"I think... I should sleep on it."

"Oh, sure. I'm not demanding an _immediate_ answer, but I do need an answer. I'll leave you to think if that's what you want, but if you get lonely you're more than welcome to come back to my room."

Hiccup got up and left her with that hanging in the air, heading upstairs again. Valka debated for all the time it took her to finish her drink before she got up and followed him. Hiccup was laid on his bed in only shorts, seemed surprised she came.

"Made a decision already?"

"No, but..." suddenly she felt very unsure "I should go."

"Hey, come back here. If you just want to be here, that's _fine._ Come on."

He shuffled up on his bed, indicating the spot next to him. Valka moved hesitantly, but Hiccup didn't do more than shift a little more to give her room. He turned on his side and rested his head on his hand, arm bent up at an angle so he could look down over her.

"You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"

Valka shrugged, squirming under his scrutiny which was frankly ridiculous after earlier. Hiccup ran the back of his finger over her cheekbone, the simple intimate gesture taking her breath away. Rather than try to word how she felt, Valka leant up and kissed him. He responded gently at first, hand on her side as Valka pressed herself more intently against him. The hand slid down, barely brushing her still-tender backside but the jolt it sent through her had Valka bucking in to him, and Hiccup _growled_ against her mouth.

"Gods mom, if you knew what you do to me..."

His kiss grew rougher, hungrier, the thin fabric of his shorts doing nothing to hide how hard he was. Valka shuddered, realising she was wet already and the way Hiccup ground against her was definitely not helping her calm any. His fingers found her bare leg, hiking up the nightdress she'd put on after getting out of the bath and teasing his fingers over her ass before grabbing and squeezing. It _hurt,_ and Valka ached for more as soon as his grip lessened. How had she gone so long never knowing the ecstacy in agony?

Sensible, thought-out decisions soon flew from her mind as Hiccup stripped her again, biting kisses trailing from neck to navel before he halted, eyes dark on hers.

"I want to restrain your hands, can I?"

Remembering the thrill of helplessness, of fighting her bonds earlier, Valka nodded eagerly. Hiccup moved, but only to retrieve a set of leather cuffs from a drawer. He knelt near her head to bind her wrists to the bedframe - unsurprisingly well suited to the task - and Valka whimpered at how close he was without really touching her. Checking her restraints, Hiccup looked down at her flushed face.

"Lovely. Did you want something?"

Unable to reach for him now he'd bound her, Valka could only nuzzle his leg and hope he got the message, because no way could she verbalise what she wanted. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but he reached for the waistband of his shorts and lowered it all the same. Valka throbbed with desire at the sight of him, flushed and thick and _just_ out of reach. He cruelly moved again, but it was only to kick off his shorts properly. Then he was climbing back up, kneeling either side of her chest.

"I'm not going to be rough with you like this, but if you need to stop me and you have your mouth full, snap your fingers for me."

Valka nodded, clicked her fingers to check she could. Satisfied, Hiccup rubbed her lips with his thumb, guiding himself until the swollen head of his cock brushed her mouth. Valka opened up and let him in, clumsy with a long lack of practice but Hiccup let out sweet little groans at the feel of her sucking and tonguing him.

"Fuck, your mouth is amazing."

Hiccup rocked his hips, never moving more than a few inches in and out of her mouth but it seemed to be doing plenty for him, if the way he uttered filth and praise in equal measure was any indication. Her own hips twitched, arousal growing, thighs wet with her own need as her son used her mouth as he pleased.

"I'd love to come in your mouth, but I'm worried you'll choke, so..." Hiccup pulled away, voice a little more strained than earlier "I think here will do just fine."

He gripped her breasts in his hands, held them and slid his cock between them as Valka stared on in shock. She could feel the _heat_ of him against her sternum, dragging back and forth with her saliva as lubricant. It didn't take much of that for Hiccup to come, thrusts a little quicker before his hips jerked as he coated her in his come, some splashing against her neck and chin as he groaned. Almost as though he sensed his mothers disappointment, Hiccup leant over her, chest heaving with rapid breaths, one hand braced on the bedframe while the other came down, collecting fluid on his thumb and pressing it into her mouth.

"Happy now?"

His smirk made it clear the question was a little sarcastic, but Valka sucked and bit lightly at his thumb rather than answer. Hiccup sucked in a breath, smirk growing.

"Tease."

He pushed her twitching legs apart, and murmured "wait right there" before he left again, his come cooling on her chest and her body shaking with unabashed need. Hiccup placed several things just out of her line of sight, kneeling between her spread legs again, dragging his nails down her inner thighs to make her moan again. He leant over her body, kissed her and pulled away a little too quickly.

"So, mother..." Hiccup circled her nipple with his finger as he spoke, making it hard for her to focus "I'm curious. Has anyone ever fucked you in the ass before?"

Her eyes went wide at his blunt question, and Valka shook her head. Hiccup hummed, pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to jump on you. Just curious."

Valka wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. After he stole another kiss from her lips, Hiccup slid back down to kneel between her legs, lifting them up so her knees were bent, feet resting on the bed and her body completely displayed to him. Bound and spread and sticky with his come, Valka felt fresh heat surge, wetting Hiccup's fingers where he brushed them along her slit to see how turned on she was.

"Who knew you were such a needy thing, hm?"

She couldn't answer, not when Valka knew she should be mortified, humiliated by his words. Instead she was so desperate, it took everything not to just _beg_ Hiccup to take her roughly again, to do whatever he wanted so long as he made her come. He fiddled with things she couldn't see, though Valka caught sight of a bottle of something clear, probably lubricant. Hiccup held her gaze as he pressed the slick toy to tight muscle, rubbing her thigh with his free hand.

"Breathe. It won't hurt."

He was right; it was small, just enough for Valka to know there was something there, and as she squirmed she found the sensation not-unpleasant. The next thing Hiccup put on her was a little cold, pressed to her clit but not enough to dull her need. He moved, closing her legs to hold whatever it was there and wrapping a loop of rope around her thighs to keep them shut.

Then he turned the toy on.

Valka instinctively tried to lessen the pressure, but Hiccup's rope did its job and kept it there, his hands on her hips preventing her turning on her side and the cuffs on her wrists meaning she was trapped there as the buzzing, vibrating sensation drove her higher. Hiccup waited to watch the first orgasm, holding her hips still as they pitched and bucked, the sheet beneath her wet again.

"H-H-Hiccup!"

She wanted it to stop. Wanted it to never end. Her mind and body were at odds, certain the rapid buzz against her clit could easily bring her off again, and Hiccup seemed to agree. He reached over to the bedside, picked up his phone and knelt over her thighs, watching her squirm, hearing her moan and whine.

"I need to call Heather. Try to keep the noise down."

 _He wasn't..._ gods, he was. Hiccup idly stroked himself, cock beginning to swell again as he tapped his phone and held it to his ear.

"Took you long enough..." Valka bit her lip, trying not to make a sound but it was near impossible "ah, makes sense. Don't stop on my account."

Hiccup's knees kept her in place, cock leaking onto her stomach as he toyed with himself, teasing her more. A whine escaped her mouth, Hiccup's eyes lighting up.

"Oh that? Just having some fun with mom."

Oh gods, Heather _knew._ Knew Valka was a wet, wanting mess beneath her _son._

"I know, but you know you're not allowed to come today. And you know what happens if you do. Maybe I'll bring mom to watch."

She couldn't hear Heather's side of the conversation, but Valka got the general gist all the same, felt herself clench around the plug in her ass as she came again, already losing count of how many times Hiccup had taken her to climax that day. She lost track of his voice for a minute, the vibrator starting to _hurt_ by then but it wasn't enough to make her say stop, pleasure sharp around the edges as she tried to squirm, torn between squeezing her thighs tighter for more or trying to dislodge the torturous little toy.

"Maybe you can show her how it's done."

At some point, Valka had definitely meant to think and consider everything properly, and Hiccup had been fine giving that to her. And then she went back to his bed and somehow let her newly revived libido make the choice for her.

"If you insist. Behave yourself."

Hiccup hung up his phone and put it aside, then pushed his hand between Valka's pinned legs and moved the vibrator, teasing it an inch or so inside her before pulling it out, then back in again, over and over until Valka wasn't sure if she'd come or cry.

"What's that now" Hiccup asked as she shuddered and soaked his hand "six times?"

"I... I think so..."

He chuckled at her breathy, lazy voice. Valka had lost track of the sounds she made a little while ago, hoped she hadn't advertised to the neighbours what Hiccup was putting her through. The vibrator was dropped to the side, rope pulled from her legs as Hiccup rubbed the marks left behind before he spread her legs again. Valka's whole body jerked when his tongue dragged the length of her slit, tasting her wetness.

"Hold still, I'll take your cuffs off."

Hiccup freed her hands, rubbing them to check they were warm, soothing over the signs of her struggling against her bonds. Valka felt his cock drag over her skin, reached for him now she could and squeezed him playfully. Hiccup's breath hitched, shaking his head as he urged her hands away.

"I don't want to hurt you. Well, not like _that."_

"So be gentle."

"Are you sure? You can say stop if it's too much."

Valka nodded, aching for him as Hiccup laid between her spread legs, cock sliding against her. She was so wet he slipped trying to guide himself in, Hiccup chuckling as the next attempt went much better. Oh, she was _sore,_ muscles aching from his roughness, the multiple climaxes, but Hiccup was gentle with her and Valka thrilled in the weight of him. On her front earlier, she'd been robbed of the sight of his face slack with pleasure when inside her and the hunger in his eyes.

"The plug makes you feel tighter, is it still comfortable?"

Truthfully, she'd all but forgotten it was there. She nodded, pushing herself up into Hiccup in a plea for him to move. He did so, hips rolling back and forth in steady thrusts. Valka felt laid bare by his gaze, no denying who they were and what they were doing like this, her hands winding in to his hair and dragging him into a kiss. His back was damp with sweat when she reached to hold him close, low groans and pants close to her ear as Hiccup took pleasure in her and gave it in turn.

Valka was too raw and overstimulated to come again, but he felt _so_ good inside her all the same and she wanted Hiccup to spill into her again, leave her wet with him again. Whatever it was they'd started because Hiccup didn't approve of her choice in books, she was already drunk on it, completely hooked.

He didn't disappoint, burying himself as deep as he could to feel her all around him as he came, grunting and cursing in her ear until he laid his weight on top of her to rest, breath coming in ragged pants and his heart pounding hard enough against his chest that Valka could feel it.

"Fuck, we... are you on birth control?"

Oh, _finally_ that occurred to him. Valka giggled lightly, shaking her head as he hefted himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"Yes, although I hope you're not generally so careless."

"I'm not. It just slipped my mind when I saw you naked."

Hiccup kissed her again before he got off her, stretching his lean torso out as he sat back and observed her. He remembered the plug, slipped it free of her and placed it aside to deal with later, wiping her down with a small towel so Valka could get up without his come dripping all over the floor.

There was no question after they'd cleaned up, had food and drink and noticed the late hour before Hiccup followed her to her bed, crawled under the covers with her and held her close. She wasn't sure what morning would bring, but she fell asleep smiling in his arms.

* * *

Hiccup supposed it wasn't something he could _recommend_ to anybody, but waking up early so there was time to go down on his mother before he left for work was completely worth it. She offered to return the favour, but that really would have made him late.

He texted with Heather on his break, checking she was still keeping to her orders and promising she'd get something worth it in return if she was good.

Admittedly, his mind drifted back to Valka a few times, but he doubted Heather would be surprised by that. New relationships were often mind-hogs, and that was without the whole mother-son thing.

He'd been genuine in his offer just to show his mother what BDSM was about, though Hiccup couldn't deny the thrill, nor the fact he'd eyed his mother since puberty. Heather knew, because they were stupid and shared their deep dark fantasies for the first time while drunk off their asses. It was how their friendship became mixed with their D/s relationship, because Heather admitted to many things she craved but didn't trust most men with. And Hiccup... Hiccup had admitted he thought his mom was hot. Not much was said about it for a while, until one night Heather was in a particularly cheeky mood, waiting until Hiccup was close to coming as he fucked her on all fours before she turned and asked if he wished he could do the same to his mother.

And now, really, he _had._ He'd not expected her to be _so_ responsive she could come from the various flavours of pain alone. Never expected she'd be the one to ask for him to go further.

But she had. They had. Hiccup _hoped_ she was willing and wanting for it to keep going, but he'd never force her. So all he could do was hope when he got home that his mother hadn't decided he was just a sick pervert and packed her bags.

His heart rate was pretty high as he headed home, and only the practice of staying cool as a Dominant helped Hiccup not look like he was completely freaking out when he let himself in. He looked for Valka immediately, relieved to find her relaxed, calm, smiling even. And not wearing a whole lot...

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yes. Problem?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly. Their heights were similar enough that it was about as long on her as it was on him, meaning it just about covered the tops of her thighs. As he looked her over, Hiccup got the feeling that was _all_ she had on...

"Uh. Nope. I'm just gonna go change."

His cock was already hard as he stripped out of his work uniform, dumped it aside and headed to the bathroom with clean shorts. A _very_ brief shower refreshed him after he'd gotten sweaty on the walk home, and Hiccup tried not to rush and appear overly eager as he headed downstairs, found his mother exactly where he'd left her.

Hiccup pinned her legs between his as he knelt over her on the sofa, saw her eyes find the tent of his shorts as he moved to undo the top button of the stolen shirt.

"Hiccup, we should talk."

He popped a button.

"I'm listening."

He undid another.

"Son, this is..."

Despite the signals she'd given by being naked save for his shirt when he came home, and by letting him begin undressing her, Hiccup knew a moments panic as he withdrew his hands. leaning back.

"This is what, mom? Wrong? Sick? Terrible?"

She sighed, looked up at him.

"Probably, but... I don't want to stop. I just don't know that it should continue."

"Why not?"

"I'm your mother. This is something nobody can ever find out about, and then what about later, when you want to settle down and marry and have children?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You have me mistaken for somebody who gives a fuck. I don't want to get married. I'm not even totally sure I wanna have kids. What I do know is that we _both_ know yesterday wasn't a mistake. Right now, what I want is to rip that shirt off of you and make you come so hard you forget I'm your son."

The little whimper she let out was damned near impossible to resist, but Hiccup waited, let her close the gap she'd put between them. He didn't have to wait long before she began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, letting it fall open to expose her naked body beneath before her hands came up, tugging him down until Hiccup could lose himself in kissing her.

-HTTYD-

 **This was nothing like I expected a chapter 3 to be, but it cheered _me_ up so that's what counts I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just me dropping by with some self indulgent Valcup smut, continue with your day...**

-HTTYD-

Valka was already hooked on him, on the greedy way Hiccup's hands mapped her body and his mouth followed, biting and tasting her skin wherever the whim took him. Daring to let him come home to her dressed so... _provocatively_ had taken a great deal of back and forth within her mind, but his reaction had been more than worth it, hungry eyes devouring bare skin and playful smirk enticing her to play more.

Still Valka knew they were blood, that she should at least _try_ to check in that Hiccup hadn't changed his mind. And he made it quite clear that he hadn't, that them being related was no hindrance to his desire for her.

"Wet for me already?"

She bit her lip, still shy before he drew her out of her shell fully as Hiccup dragged a finger along her slit, coming up shiny with her slick before he sucked his finger clean with such a lewd expression Valka almost looked away. Hiccup rubbed her clit a few times, just enough to make Valka whimper and his eyes lit up.

"You seemed to enjoy it when I hurt you before... do you want to play again today?"

Valka knew she should say no, shouldn't let Hiccup take her to that incredible high she felt from pain and pleasure combined and grow even more addicted to him. But she couldn't, she _needed_ his roughness and his tenderness. In that exact order. So instead she nodded, let him push her legs wider and settle between them, weight of his bare chest against hers dizzyingly good.

"What would you like, hmm? Impact? Temperature? Overstimulation?"

Contemplating just declaring that she didn't care so long as he made her hurt in some kind of wonderful way, Valka squirmed under him, increasingly aroused as she tried to choose.

"Temperature."

She shivered, remembering his tongue on her spine chasing melted chocolate and the building, buzzing darts of heat when candle wax coated her skin.

"Restraints?"

The word alone made Valka crave the helpless feeling, the knowledge she was at his mercy and could do nothing if Hiccup didn't want to let her. When she nodded, he kissed her, dropping biting kisses down the length of her throat.

"Go get on my bed. I'll be up in a minute."

Already quivering in anticipation, Valka made to wrap his shirt around her, self-conscious of walking around naked but Hiccup tugged it open, pushed it off her completely.

"You have _nothing_ to hide, especially from me. Alright?"

His feral gaze on her naked body left little room for doubt. Valka let his bed welcome her back, somewhere she was increasingly comfortable residing in though she knew she shouldn't be. Hiccup joined her a minute later, ice cubes and a small towel in his hands.

"Much as I'd love to drizzle you in chocolate and eat you like a sundae" gods, how was he _allowed_ to say such things? "I'm out of my favourite stuff. So that'll have to wait. I'm going to bind your hands now, alright?" she nodded "Do you want to be blindfolded again, or not?"

"Not."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, dropping kisses up her spine before he straddled her back and cuffed her wrists together, leaving the chain between them free so he'd have less trouble

"I'm leaving your legs free cus I like watching you writhe. If at any point you want to stop, just say so."

He gave her a minute to settle in to the cuffs, bedsheet beneath her already feeling damp when Hiccup began to run his fingers up and down her sides, raising tingles and goosebumps over her skin. Sensitive to his every touch already, Valka trembled as she heard the ice cubes scrape against each other when Hiccup picked one up.

"Ready?"

Valka nodded, gasping at the sharp, icy sensation as Hiccup trailed ice down her back, drawing lazy shapes on her skin and lingering in random spots to make her shiver. The pain didn't linger, but it was just enough to make her a little breathless when Hiccup added a second, letting melting water pool in the little dimples at the base of her back. Ice slid over her inner thighs, melting and wetting the bedding further as she pulsed with arousal.

Just before Valka thought she'd lose her mind from the icy swirls and sharp chills, Hiccup stopped, wiping her with the towel before his hands were on her back, massaging the cold away with big, warm hands. His mouth pressed to her shoulder, breath _hot_ against her neck.

"Gods, you're fucking gorgeous like this mom."

Valka keened, wanting... _something_ but not sure what. Hiccup still had his shorts on, but she could feel the fabric strained over his cock as it nudged her backside. She knew he wanted _that,_ but Hiccup seemed content to work her up to it slowly, and Valka knew if she said she didn't want to, he wouldn't make her. There was a forbidden thrill to the thought though, of letting Hiccup have her that way. To be the _only_ person to do so. The taboo of anal sex and the bigger taboo of fucking her son... it made her dizzy with heat as Hiccup continued to warm her before turning her over.

"Is it alright if I cuff you to the bed now?"

She nodded, felt the cuffs go slack before her arms were lifted up the bed a bit to allow Hiccup to hook them around his bedframe. His fingers trailed down over her body, stroking her trembling frame.

"Need to come?"

Valka nodded again, thighs squeezing together at the idea. Hiccup chuckled.

"Tough. I'm not done playing yet."

Then there was ice on her flushed chest, stealing her breath away in a ragged gasp as her nipples swelled and puckered before the cold cube got anywhere near them. When the ice brushed the swollen peaks, Valka bucked and pitched, whimpering weakly. Hiccup glanced at her face, his expression clearly saying _are you alright?_ and Valka nodded eagerly.

"K-keep going!"

It was utterly, beautifully agonising, and Hiccup was in such complete control, while Valka felt all-consumed by the radiating pain of ice on such sensitive spots. Hiccup chased the cold with his scalding hot mouth, the sudden shift making her head spin as she moaned aloud. He repeated that tactic on her other nipple, leaving Valka fairly certain she'd explode if he didn't touch her properly.

"Spread your legs for me?"

Valka didn't hesitate, though she all but convulsed when the ice slid between her thighs, swiping sharp and cold over her throbbing clit. It didn't quite kill her arousal, and the warmth of Hiccup's tongue felt twice as intense when he dropped the ice to the side and went down on her with an _almost_ painful eagerness. The ice play had Valka close to the edge already, and Hiccup's talented mouth dragged her the rest of the way, thrashing and twisting as he clamped his hands on her hips to hold her there when her back arched.

She dropped back to the bed, wrists aching from pulling at her restraints, wanting to bury fingers in his hair and haul him closer, ride his tongue with more purpose. It wasn't enough to make Valka ask him to take them off.

"Gods..."

"Yeah. I remembered you liked the ice before, but you had underwear on last time so I thought I'd play a little more with the ice. Good?"

Brain still trying to reboot as she floated hazily, Valka thought she probably nodded, feeling Hiccup press a wet kiss to her inner thigh before he moved away. He wiped his face before coming back to her, stroking her hair and cheeks with the very tips of his fingers.

"Can you take more, or should I let you out and cuddle you?"

Both sounded quite wonderful, but Valka knew if they moved to cuddles it would likely mean they were finished for the afternoon at least.

" _More..._ "

"Alright. But if you need to stop, say so. I'm gonna let you warm up a bit first."

He rubbed his hands all over her, playfully tweaking a nipple here or digging his nails in to make her moan there... gods, she needed more of him already. Hiccup saw her squirm, ran fingers over her to check the temperature of her skin before reaching over and lighting a candle he had apparently kept close by.

"Just your front, or shall I start on your back? I'll have to get you to put something under anyway."

Valka moved for the protective sheet, then laid on her front and Hiccup recuffed her to the bed, giving the candle time to melt and free up liquid wax. As soon as he dripped it on her skin, Valka felt herself sink into the whole situation again, letting her world fade into just those lovely hot splashes, body jumping on sensitive areas but every part of her alight with pleasure.

She was pretty sure he'd been quite gentle with her so far, and part of her thrilled nervously in the prospect of _more_ as she got... used to it?

"You're doing brilliantly mom."

Valka glowed under his praise, mewling happily when he stroked her hair before placing the candle down and starting to brush away the dried wax on her back and legs, a cheeky squeeze of her ass followed by him chuckling when she moaned.

"I love how sensitive you are."

He made to turn her over, but Valka shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Need you."

That first time was burned in her mind, Hiccup over her, inside her, deep and unforgiving as he fucked her until Valka fell to pieces. She _needed_ it, _needed_ him now.

"Like this?"

Valka nodded, panting, shifting restlessly. Hiccup wasted no time shucking his shorts, though he dropped to one knee to press a kiss to her lips, ignoring her sweaty face and stroking her temples softly before he climbed up on to the bed. Despite how flushed and hot she felt, Hiccup's body heat was very much welcome as he nudged her legs wider to fit him between them, laying over her and whispering _are you sure,_ always checking, always making sure. Valka's weak, whimpering response of _gods yes_ was all he needed to press inside her, filling Valka wonderfully until he settled, flush to her backside and panting in her ear.

The filth of his tongue never seemed to stop, Hiccup punctuating thrusts with words of praise for how she felt on his cock, how he revelled in the slick softness of her, how their bodies _fit_ so well, as though her body knew what she would one day crave and created it for her. Her awkward, loving boy with a hidden rough side, who'd smiled sweetly as he made her come so hard it _hurt._

Hiccup slowed to roll his hips in deep, lazy circles, chuckling when Valka tried to push back against him though she had no leverage as she laid there. Her pleas seemed to urge him on all the same, Hiccup speeding up until Valka was shuddering, hands clutching at the bars she was bound to and wrists straining against the cuffs, _so close_ already...

And then she was there, body wracked with waves of pleasure that made her quake, muscles spasming all over as Hiccup grunted, rhythm stuttering before she felt him spill into her. They rode the high together, slowing their movements until they came to a twitchy sort of stop, both breathing hard as Hiccup softened, sticky against her sweaty thigh.

The cuffs were removed before Valka could even think to move, Hiccup laying next to her and pulling Valka into an embrace, arms around her comforting, anchoring.

"Are you good, mom?"

"Mmm. Amazing."

She was, and she loved it. The floaty feeling was wonderful, though not quite the 'subspace' Hiccup referred to when Valka floated completely away from her body for a bit, but still her brain and body relaxed as the big dump of reward chemicals rushed through her, aided by her still-quick heart. Hiccup brought her down slowly with kisses and caresses, tender and gentle again now they were post-play.

They stayed that way for a while, Valka unsure if she dozed or not but constantly aware of Hiccup's warmth at her back, the solid weight of his arm over her waist. She felt safe, secure like that, even when he'd made her so vulnerable. Valka wondered if she should worry that the feeling was becoming dangerously addictive.

-HTTYD-

 **I'll write a +Heather chapter for this at some point, but sometimes I just need some BDSM Valcup.**


End file.
